Usuario:D34DL0CK3D v3
Récords Niveles oficiales He completado todos los niveles oficiales, con las tres monedas, a excepción de Theory of Everything 2, donde llevo un récord de 80%, pos, ya deben saber que ahí es muy complicado pasar, y mi mejor 'practice run' o como se le diga, fueron 4 attempts, todos los fallos fueron entre 79 y 82. Map Packs He completado todos los map packs. Demons en Map Packs * xStep v2 * Clutterfunk v2 * Theory of Everything v2 * yStep * Demon Park * Extreme Fantasy * Super Cycles * StarQuake * Hextec Flow * The Nightmare * Crescendo * The Lightning Road * Beautiful Chaos * Sky Realm * Demon Jumper * Way of the darkness * Radioactive Demon * Apocalypse Eve * Clubdrop * Requiem * Ice of Dawn * Natural Step * Electroman v2 * Absolute zero * Windings * Impulse * Cyber Paradise * Clubstep v2 * D Days * Electro Rand * DarnocDynamix * Clutterstep * Ripplez Adventures * Flappy Weird * PG Clubstep * Restricted Area * Genesis * Deathstep * Darnocant let go * Deathfunk * Time pressure * Lights and Thunder * Chaotic * Crazy Bolt * Electrodynamix v2 * 12 Clutterfunk * Mechanic downforce * Hexagon force v2 * Steam chamber * Forcedynamix * Dimension machine * Buck force * Moon adventure * Laser Room Otros demons que no pertenecen a map packs Puede ser que me ''olvide ''de algunos demons :( Los niveles del demon gauntlet están aquí ¿? Disculpa si repito algun demon (Es que recordar 100+ demons es dificil) Ya, ahora inicia la larga lista de easy/medium demons Demons fáciles y demons normales * Demon mixed * xyz step * Speed racer * X * The Robotic rush * Verity * Infinite circles * Problematic * Decode * Insane Club * Death Moon * Platinum adventure * Liberation * Ascend * Electric mine * NoobaMan Adventures * FingerDash V2 * M A N I X * Space club * Space circles * Fractured Circles * Demon forest * After AirFlow * Green demon * TRUMP CIRCLES * Sirius * Weo Theory * Nano Rush * Partyt R igng * THe Dungeon 2 * Mechanical Showdown * Insomnia * Motion * Speed of Light * X Park * 9 Circles XII * Burning hell * Summer Breeze * Araneo * Screamroom * Forbidden * Accelerando * Traction * Castle * Demon step * zStep * Silentroom * Reanimation * Ultra Paracosm * Chaoz Airflow * Chaoz impact * Burning Hell * Vibration * Clubstepdynamix * Ice Cave * The Dragons Lar * Spiral dynamix * Nitrogen * DorabaeDifficult4 * Invisible Clubstep * Fear Me * Bloodbath Z * Atlas * Mirror Force * Blue Hell * Voyager * Hell * Theory of Something * Speed of light ii * Matrix * System split * Bass Knight * Bionic button * The Realistic * Tuxedo * Lonely travel * Club flow * Freedom * Dem Travel * Sidestep * Y * Icestream * Glacial Sanctuary * Ha Ha Ha insane Map * Final Stage * Figures * Horizon * Advanced ariflow * aftersonic * Gold temple * Theory of Skrilex * Triple flask * Lemonade * nine circles * Universal Remote * Toxin Lab ii * Airtime * Viper system * Hotland * Unknown step * FairyDust * Endorphin rush * Toxin Lab III * Impact X * Zafari * Secret Box * Syobon Action * Syobon action2 * Five Nights Pollapo * Supremelocked * Ultimate Circles * Military * DemonDynamix Demons difíciles * Geometrical Domi v2 * Ultra Drivers * Deadlocked v3 * Supersonic * Viper * Ethereal circles * Toe iii * Crimson chamber * Swing Squad * Neon Overdrive * Dear Nostalgists * Dorabae difficult2 * Furyfunk * Necropolis * Forsaken Neon * Death Theory * Ultra circles * Luminum * Deadlocked v2 * Colorful Overnight * Ember * Ichor * FuryDynamix * Ditched Machine * Dark Disco * Rabb2t * Toxin Lab IV * Clubstep Nightmares * Deadly ClubStep * Matilda the machine * Deadlocked x * Abandoned machine * Fusion * SpaceLocked Demons muy difíciles * Bloodbath * Windy Landscape * Falling Up * Acropolis * Retention * Abandoned kingdom * Cyber Chaos * 8o * Geminorum * Absolute Meltdown * Osiris * Hate War * Clubstep Reborn * Cataclysm * Ultrasonic * Plasma Pulse III * Assymetry * Night Terrors * Crimson Clutter Demons para el 2017 * Creeper Force (97%) * The Ultimate Phase (96%) * Ice Carbon Diablo X (95%) * Sonic Wave (91%) * The Hell Factory (91%) * A Bizarre Phantasm (90%) * Hexagon Force v6 (90) * Red World Rebirth (88%) * Athanatos (86%) * AcropoliX (84%) * Sakupen Hell (80%) * Theory of Everything 2 (80%) * Quest for Perfection (78%) * Infernal Abyss (77%) * Allegiance (74%) * Phobos (73%) * Yatagarasu (68%) * Conical Depression (64%) * Artificial Ascent (62%) * Uprise (59%) * Hatred (48%) * Bausha Vortex (6%)